Ghosts
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: Neville loved Luna. But she didn't love him. Now he's gone, can Luna confess her loves to the girl who's stolen her heart? AU, Luna/Pansy.


Ghosts

The blonde haired girl sighed. She was so abnormal, so weird, that the person she loved would never love her. Luna was an oddity, and she knew nobody would love her. Wait; tell a lie, Neville loved her. But she could never love him back the way she wanted to- she needed to. She had broken off their relationship of to save his heart. Instead she'd broken it. Luna Selena Lovegood, killer of Neville Longbottom. Death by a broken heart. What a way to die. He was found the next morning by the Black Lake, dripping wet, being hoisted out by the Giant Squid. He obviously couldn't take life and had committed suicide. For her. She was sent to her dormitory. She flopped onto her blue Ravenclaw bed when she noticed a small envelope addressed to her on her bedside table. She picked it up and opened it.

_Luna,_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever met you. I'm sorry that you wrecked my life. I'm sorry I'm not the one you want. I'm sorry you can't love me. But I'm mostly sorry for what I'm about to do._

_Goodbye forever._

_Neville._

Luna couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't think he would do something so drastic. The last thing she remembered was Cho Chang asking her if she was alright. She vaguely nodded, and passed out.

***

"Is she dead?" Marietta Edgecombe asked hopefully.

"Of course she's not, she's breathing!" Terry Boot snorted. He put his arms under Luna's kneecaps and neck and lifted her as if she was not heavier than a feather.

"I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing. Anyone coming?"

***

"Harry! Hermione! Ron! I've got something to tell you!" Terry Boot ran after the Golden Trio.

"What can we do for you today Terry!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"You sound like Fred and George!" Hermione scolded.

"We-"

"Can we just hear this!?" Harry shouted.

"Sorry," apologised Hermione and Ron in unison.

"What is it?" Harry asked anxiously.

"It's Luna," Terry said importantly. "She's in the Hospital Wing."

***

Hermione Granger was worried. Luna had passed out two days ago and still hadn't woken up. Hermione hadn't left Luna's side. Everyone was worried, about both of them. Hermione was worried about them as well. She had all her homework sent to the Hospital Wing. Everyone thought she needed to be in there as well.

***

Luna was confused, ecstatic, dizzy. Why couldn't she wake up? Why had she blacked out in the first place? Wait, she remembered that. And why was Hermione here?!? She was happy about her being here, of course she was, but did this mean Hermione had feelings for her? That she cared in a more-than-friends way? That she loved her? Luna became extremely confused.

***

Cho Chang was becoming very very worried about Luna. She didn't even know why; she hadn't even really noticed her before. She hoped she was OK. She thought about going down there. No, Hermione Granger was down there already. Plus, I'll make myself look desperate. No, it was probably best to stay away. She didn't even really know her, after all.

***

Luna was upset. Cho had eventually decided to see her, and Hermione hadn't left her side. But Luna knew she just couldn't love them the way she wanted to. For she loved Pansy Parkinson, pure-blooded Slitherin, girlfriend of Draco Malfoy. But Luna knew she was going to die. Grief had killed her, not shock.

***

Pansy Parkinson was looking at Draco Malfoy's butt. She fancied him like mad. The 5th years knew it. The whole of Slitherin knew it. Hogwarts knew it. She went up to her dorm and started writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary _she wrote,

_Draco has such a good butt. An extremely good one. And he's a Death Eater too! And from a rich family! I can't wait too graduate and become Mrs Draco Malfoy._

Pansy sighed. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head sharply, expecting to see a bewildered first year. She didn't. She saw a ghost. Pansy opened her mouth to scream.

"Pansy, don't!" The ghost said.

"You may not recognise me, but I have something important to tell you." The ghost took Pansy's hand.

"I love you. But, just do one thing for me, Pan. Have a fantastic life. Do that for me. Lead a brilliant life."

The ghost of Luna Lovegood closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, and mumbled "I'm coming to get you, Neville. Are there any Crumple Horned Snorkacks up there? "

***

Ginny Weasley was writing a letter.

_To Mr Lovegood,_ it said.

_I regret to inform you__ that your daughter, Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw, has died. The post-mortem results showed that Luna died through a mixture of grief and shock after the suicide of another student, Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor._

_We are sorry for your loss._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Luna's friend Ginny Weasley._

Ginny shed a tear.

"I've always loved you Luna," she whispered. "And now you will never know."

_To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_I'm distraught to hear of my daughter Luna's death. I am sure you are feeling guilty about her death. I assure you, this is NOT your fault. Luna had lung cancer, ever since she was a baby. It was transmitted to her through the womb, through her mother. You see my wife Anthea smoked, a Muggle thing. Anthea thought Muggles were brilliant. She heard of these things called 'cigarettes'. She got hooked and couldn't quit. When she got pregnant we were thrilled as Anthea was having trouble conceiving. She didn't realise she was hurting our baby by smoking. Only after Anthea's death Luna starting having symptoms of cancer. She was diagnosed at 10 years old. I was worried she was going to die, but I knew she was on borrowed time. She has been since the day she was born._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr Xenophilus Lovegood_


End file.
